


Temporary

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2018 MMF Bingo [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble, Minor Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Seer Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: She knows it's just temporary.





	Temporary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFs March 1st#RollADrabble (pairing: Clint/Luna and trope: hurt/comfort) and Bingo Square B4: Tragedy.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Clint rolled over, groaning in his sleep. Luna looked at him, sleep evaded her that night. She stared at her lover, watching as his face contorted in pain. She could see the tears fall from his eyes.

Luna frowned. Reaching out, she tenderly wiped the tears from Clint’s face. No doubt he was thinking of his late family. He had lost them all in the wake of Thanos’s victory.

One of the millions of people who was suffering. Her heart ached as she remembered the chaos of that day in the wizarding world.

They had been unaware of what was going on in the Muggle world, and just as she suspected, their ignorance had been their downfall. The wizarding population had been cut in half, their numbers dwindling down quickly. Luna, Harry, and a few others joined the remaining Avengers and were currently working on a way to defeat Thanos and restore what had been lost.

That was how she had met Clint. He stirred again, a tortured moan escaping his lips. Luna moved closer, wrapping her arms around him.

His eyes fluttered opened and he quickly reached up to wipe away his tears. “Sorry,” he grumbled. 

“It’s okay,” Luna assured him. She kissed his forehead tenderly. “Was it your family?”

Clint nodded, unable to speak.

“We’ll fix this,” Luna said quietly. “We’re going to defeat Thanos, and with the time stone, we’ll be able to fix this.”

Clint looked at her, a pained look in his eyes. “But then you and I…”

“I know,” Luna said, her heart aching at the thought. “But you’ll have your wife and family back. And I… I’ll figure it out on my own - I usually do.”

“But Luna,” Clint protested, brushing his lips against her temple. “I… I lo-”

“Stop,” Luna said, placing a finger to his lips to silence him. “I know you do, but we shouldn’t say it out loud.”

“Why not? I’m not ashamed of how I feel,” Clint said, looking at her. “You were there, Luna, you put me back together when I was falling apart… Something that not even Natasha was able to do, and she knows me better than anyone.”

“Shhh, go back to sleep, Clint. We don’t know what tomorrow will bring, and we need to be ready just in case.” Luna kissed his forehead before rolling away from Clint. 

He moved towards her, draping his hand on her hip. A soft snore a moment later let her know that Clint had fallen back asleep.

Tears silently rolled down her cheeks. She knew they would save everyone - her vision had assured her as much, but being a Seer always had its drawbacks. She knew that Clint would be reunited with his family, sooner than he realised, and his feelings for her would diminish.

That’s why she never let him say the words out loud… she knew it wouldn’t last and she was trying to protect her heart as best she could. Before it could break any more than it already had.


End file.
